A computer including a control node and an arithmetic node (a calculation node) is known (for example, Patent Document 1). According to a technique described in Patent Document 1, the arithmetic node executes remote processing assigned by the control node. Moreover, Input/Output issued by remote processing executed by the arithmetic node is executed via the control node.
Further, in a case where a plurality of nodes are included as described above, shared memories are used for exchanging data between the nodes (between programs). In this case, control of data synchronization between the shared memories is required. As a technique for such control of data synchronization between the shared memories, for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3 are known. Patent Document 2 describes a method for synchronizing shared memories provided for the respective memory buses of a central processing unit. Patent Document 3 describes a method used for matching data by periodically transmitting data of a shared memory provided in a transmission device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2008-165318    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A H3-268158 (1991)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A H9-269934 (1997)
In a computer including a control node and a calculation node as described above, there is a case where the calculation node does not have a precise exception function in order to indicate the performance of the calculation node. In such a case, the calculation node stops on an instruction at a moment of occurrence of an exception, and cannot recover processing from the instruction on its stoppage after exception handling. As a result, it becomes difficult to use a memory mapped file function operating with a space not present exception, and it may become difficult to perform memory sharing between different processes.
In other words, in a general memory mapped file, paging is executed in space not present exception handling, and the content of a file is actually created on a memory. Therefore, it has been a precondition to execute a memory mapped file in a CPU (Central Processing Unit) capable of precise exception. Consequently, there has been a problem that in a calculation node having a CPU which does not support precise exception, it is difficult to use the memory mapped file function and it is difficult to perform memory sharing between different processes.
As described above, there has been a problem that in a calculation node having a CPU which does not support precise exception, it is impossible to use the memory mapped file function and it is difficult to perform memory sharing between different processes.